


My flute tells my tale

by Aussiefan70



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-18
Updated: 2016-07-18
Packaged: 2018-07-24 17:38:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7517324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aussiefan70/pseuds/Aussiefan70
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>My thoughts on "The Inner Light".</p>
<p>Somehow it seems I'm drawn to introspective Picard writing, at least as a beginner to the writing process.  </p>
<p>Feedback very welcome, the more constructive the better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My flute tells my tale

This flute is all I have any more....and all else is lost.  I will carry my family with me forever, but what is a family, truly...that exists only in the mind?

I want to return to that simple place, where i was able to let it fold me into its loving embrace.

But it is no more.

It was gone before I ever dreamed about drawing my first breath. 

It was gone before I could ever be and yet it still feels so real.

My two worlds clash...Captain or Father, Captain or Scientist....Alone or together.  
   
They tell me it was only 20 or 30 minutes...I can barely believe that's true.

I lived a near lifetime in that short period.   Oh, I know I awoke on Kataan as a full fledged adult, but in the most important of ways, I truly grew up there.

I've lived such a solitary life, outside of that world.  I've contemplated being with someone.  It seems, though, that I've never to have been able to break those boundaries, as Captain, that separates me from all others

And yet...on Kataan.

I had friends, children, a grandson .....a wife.  A wife I grew to love...and even more...respect.  Children I heralded into this world with my flute, and the music that honours them, that I hold close in my heart.

The flute that reminds me...

This is all I have any more....and all else is lost.  I will carry my family with me forever, but what is a family truly...that exists only in the mind?

I want to return to that simple place, which was able to fold me into its loving arms, once I finally learned to trust it's embrace.

But it is no more!

It was gone before I ever dreamed first breath.

It was gone before I could ever be and yet it feels so real.....  
   
Oh..what would I give to be called Papa again.


End file.
